bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winter Moon/Stories of Bullworth: William Snow's Police File
Name: Snow, William Patrick Aliases/Maiden name: Snowball, Snowman Age: 14 Sex: Male DOB: December 4, 1993 Place of birth: Broker, Liberty City Height: 5'3 Weight: 110 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Family:, Jeffrey Snow, birth father. Victor Dean, stepfather. Elizabeth Ohlsson, mother. Catherine Snow, sister. Distinguishing features: Scar on right cheek, left shoulder. Offenses committed: Violence: 8 counts Vandalism: 10 counts Theft: 4 counts Impudence: 13 counts Possession of a weapon (non-deadly): 4 counts Trespassing: 3 counts Grand Theft Auto: 1 count Graffiti: 13 counts History:, Born in Broker, Liberty City, to Jeffrey Snow and Elizabeth Ohlsson, respectively a lawyer and owner of the Superstar Cafe, William showed traits of an honor student in his straight A's, interest in athletics, and talent for piano. He was well liked until 7th grade, when his mother met Victor Dean. She immediately sought divorce from Jeffrey Snow, claiming he was "superficial" and "fake" compared to Dean. In the resulting divorce and court battle that followed, Catherine gained custody of William and Catherine, while Snow retained their Beachgate house. Catherine moved in with her new boyfriend, in his Starafish Island mansion, along with William and Catherine, despite their pleas to stay with their father in the house they had lived in for their entire lives. His schooling arrangements were changed to that of the expensive Vice City Academy for Privileged Young Men. Shortly after his enrollment, William exhibited a steep decline in both his grades and behavior, intentionally failing classes and causing trouble. The behavior steadily increased in severity, as William became more and more frustrated with his life being taken away from him, as he expressed he had felt in an interview with the school psychologist. It was during this time that Will obtained the scar on his right cheek, as an older boy slashed William's face with a broken seashell on the beach, after he punched the boy in the face in retaliation to an insult directed at his reputation and family. While his scholastic career floundered, William found solace in the beach and ocean, often spending weekends surfing, snorkeling, water-skiing, collecting seashells, etc. One afternoon, however, William realized that his new stepfather was physically abusing his younger sister after watching Dean slap Catherine after she talked back to him. Feeling that his sister was his responsibility, William snapped. On the same night that he witnessed his sister being slapped by their stepfather, William hijacked his stepfather's expensive red Infernus, drove it a safe distance away from their house, jammed a firecracker into the gas tank, and fled on his bicycle. After spending the rest of the night away, William returned, only to have his stepfather nearly strangle him. Possibly the only thing that saved William was his mother who, trying to avert her son's death, promised they would send him to boarding school, where they would not have to deal with him until he turned eighteen. Soon after, William was enrolled in Bullworth Academy. Category:Blog posts